


Good Morning

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: a great way to start the day...





	Good Morning

Starsky rolled over and snuggled next to Hutch. He felt his cock stir as he ran his hands over his partner's golden body. Hutch began to respond to his lover's touch, and began to moan in his sleep. Starsky lapped at Hutch's sensitive nipples while while he stroked his erection. Hutch arched his back and opened his eyes as he felt Starsk swirl his tongue once around the head of his swollen cock, and gave out a low growl as Starsk swallowed him whole.

Looking down into Starsky's dark blue eyes, Hutch felt a deep surge of love for his partner. Soon, all though became jumbled as Hutch's orgasm ripped through him as his cock exploded in his lover's mouth and down his throat. He reached down and carded his fingers in Starsky's curls as he lay his head on Hutch's thigh.

When they caught their breath, Starsky rolled over and began to stroke and play with his erection. Hutch reached for the lube, and squeezed some into Starsky's hand. Starsk lubed himself up and deftly began to use his fingers to tease Hutch's opening. Hutch climbed aboard and slowly began lowering himself onto his lover's cock. Starsk slid the last few inches in until Hutch was fully impaled.

Hutch began to slowly rock back and forth as Starsky ran his hands all over his lover's golden body. He tweaked Hutch's nipples and felt his lover tighten around his shaft. Starsk grabbed Hutch's hips and began to pound into his lover. Hutch began to buck and moan as his he reached orgasm. Starsk came a split second later, filling Hutch with his seed. Hutch looked down at Starsky, winked, and said; “Good morning.....”

End


End file.
